


I Would Make A Time Paradox For You

by SonOfDysonSphere



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence, Introspection, Psychological Trauma, Time Travel, couple of goof balls trying to get under the other's skin, time travel exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfDysonSphere/pseuds/SonOfDysonSphere
Summary: “The joys of being a time traveller don't always surpass the horror of becoming one.”
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	I Would Make A Time Paradox For You

“I was a big idol back in the day you know.”

Amelia Watson had just teased her Atlantean partner about her sense of humour while the shark woman laid on her lap. This had elicited the previous response from Gawr Gura, who looked for a reaction from her Time Traveller paramour, while simultaneously wondering for the countless time how Amelia appeared ageless despite being a self-proclaimed human.

“Like one of those singing and dancing entertainers?” Amelia's tone was incredulous as she anticipated Gura rising to her incitement, noting with her hand that her girlfriend's hair was getting long enough to consider trimming.

Gura shot to a sitting up position on the couch they were sharing, her hair escaping the gentle grasp of Amelia's fingers as she apparently prepared to defend her honour, which was precisely the reaction Amelia sought.

“Yeah of course! Well it was sort of different but I definitely danced and I -definitely- sang.”

“And people watched that?” Amelia continued trying to fish for a reaction, but her dense companion was too caught up reminiscing past glory to notice.

“Millions of people! Let me show you!” Gura got an old video to play of her singing, complete with a blazing chat scroll on the side. Sure enough, the view count was in the tens of millions.

“Looks fun!” Amelia noted enthusiastically, giving up trying to troll Gura and instead noting the date of the performance as on screen a younger shark charmed her audience with enthusiastic energy.

“It was fun!” Gura's expression immediately changed to a more thoughtful one after her bright admission. “It was hard too though...lots of pressure to perform for all those people, not wanting to let them down...I feel like there were times I could have done better. For myself and for them...”

The mood had shifted to one of deep retrospection, which Amelia was used to seeing when Gura thought back so far in her memory, which with her long lifespan was often a struggle.

“Ame, how does time travel work?” Gura suddenly asked a question that Amelia always knew she would ask one day.

The shark would often have strange jumps of logic or thought patterns that only she could follow, but this time Amelia knew where she was intending to go. Several seconds of silence passed between them without Gura receiving an answer and she began to get impatient as her head filled with doubts that perhaps she had asked something too personal of her time travelling friend.

“Are you not allowed to tell me?” Gura did her best to hide any hurt in her voice at the realization she might have put her dear Watson in some kind of time traveller trouble.

Amelia's brow furrowed to express the difficult situation she was faced with.

“Oh, I'm allowed, I'm just trying to figure out a way to explain it so even a shark could understand.”

“WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Gura quickly realized her concern was poorly invested and Amelia snickered that her long bet to get a rise out of the shark finally paid off.

“I'm just saying it's complicated!” Amelia lied amongst her giggling while slapping away Gura's hands, which were trying their best to get a hold of her.

“Then you don't need to mention the shark part! Are you saying I'm stupid?” Gura's grip settled on Amelia's wrist and she shook the time traveller indignantly.

“I just don't want to create a situation where you feel the need to lie to me and say 'Oh I understand!'” Still laughing, Amelia was reminded of Gura's strength as she found herself unable to escape, but she continued teasing regardless.

“I don't lie like you do!” Both of them laughed the fake confrontation to its conclusion, settling into a quiet contemplation.

“Why did you ask?” Amelia eventually probed.

“Oh, I was just thinking about my time as an idol. I feel like that me would have benefited from having someone like you around. Or it would be nice to go back and see that part of my life again or something.”

“Okay well I think I can explain.” Amelia still seemed hesitant, but proceeded nevertheless.

Gura perked up.

“Ready? It might be a bit too big of an information dump.”

A fast nod was the reply.

“Okay so at the very core, a time traveller is not like a normal person. Where a normal person has infinite versions of themselves over all the different timelines, a time traveller is only one existence.” More nodding, but Amelia didn't break stride in her explanation.

“While you exist on a forever branching series of trees,” Her hands bloomed out as a visual aid, “I exist as a line that has the freedom to travel anywhere among those branches.” One hand pointed to various parts of her still spread hand to continue the example. “I could visit every version of you and I would still be the same me but each you would be different. There is no other time travelling version of me travelling around or any other version period.”

A breath. “Most of the time anyways.”

“In order to become a time traveller, you have to be the Alpha version of yourself which is kind of like the root of your entire existence; all the possibilities and futures. It also requires a ritual of sorts that I won't give you the details of, but if you aren't the Alpha it's a little more complicated. You need to have an awakening and perform a different ritual which allows you to time travel, but only to the place where your Alpha version is. Time doesn't like having two versions of the same existence, so after you replace that version you can become the Alpha and do the ritual to combine all versions of you into yourself.”

Amelia could tell her explanation was becoming too long for Gura.

“Any questions so far?”

“So I can't go on a date with two of you?”

“No, that would make a paradox and only one version of me could walk away from that situation.” Amelia kept her tone as serious as possible to relay the gravity of that occurrence.

Gura looked confused.

“And that version of me might not be the one you know now.”

The point finally landed with Gura, but she had more questions.

“If you go back and change the past can you return here?”

“I can do that, but it will create a paradox because it will be changing the past of this timeline. I could avoid all that if I just go to a different timeline.” Amelia admitted flatly.

“What happens if you make a paradox?”

“It's kinda complicated. But if I was to try and keep it simple I would say a part of the time traveller that caused the paradox splits off and awakens to the truth of their identity.”

“That only one of them can exist?” Gura sometimes surprised Amelia with how astute she could be and the time traveller nodded knowing the explanation was nearly complete.

“And it sounds like you won't teach me how to time travel?” Gura already knew the answer.

“No, being so long lived already you don't really need it to experience so much.” Amelia seemed to be growing tired of the topic.

“That's too bad, it sounds neat to be able to go anywhere at literally any time.” The shark mused as her interest in the subject also waned.

“The joys of being a time traveller don't always surpass the horror of becoming one.”

Silence save for the video of Gura singing for an audience still playing, though several songs had already been performed while the two discussed time travel. Amelia regarded the video for a prolonged second.

“You really want me there singing and dancing with you?” The query was even toned.

“I didn't say you also had to be an idol.” Gura clarified feebly.

“And let you have all the fun?” Amelia smirked before she went to gather some stuff and made for the front door of their house.

“Where are you-” Gura replaced her question with another after realizing the answer. “Will you be back here?”

“Of course.” Amelia answered confidently as the door opened.

“But what about-” But the time traveller was already gone and the door closed behind her. “-paradoxes...”

Gura was left alone. Eventually she felt tired and a little dizzy, deciding to nap until Amelia returned...

* * *

_“...actually I knew Gura before Hololive...”_

_“...Amelia to me is like sunshine...”_

_“...I don't want to be seen as just Gura's girlfriend...”_

_“...Ame sang this song and her voice was just perfect for it...”_

_“...sometimes Gura and I are just connected like that...”_

_“...I felt so special, I had a song dedicated to me sung by none other than Amelia Watson...”_

* * *

Gawr Gura awoke some hours later, still tired, but feeling the presence of a familiar form nearby.

“You're back...” Gura struggled to keep the tiredness out of her voice.

“Yeah, sorry it took so long. I brought dinner.” Amelia's tone was sweeter and kinder than usual, but the shark did not notice.

“Salmon burgers!” Gura was too focused on the hunger she felt and the proximity to food she loved. The two ate together while Amelia probed Gura's memory about their time in Hololive together so long ago.

“Oh man that was so great! I hope we do something like that again sometime!” Gura recalled gleefully.

“Yeah but it was a lot of work.” Amelia reminded her.

“But it was nice that we were doing it together!”

Amelia smiled at that admission from her dear Gura.

Shortly after eating, Gura went back to sleep, so Amelia spent the night thinking about all the new memories the two now shared from years before, while servicing her favourite handgun at the living room table. Cleaning complete, she assembled it with practised ease, before loading it, attaching a metallic suppressor, and ending with a smooth racking of the slide.

The weapon in her hand pointed towards the front door half casually, Amelia waited silently for a minute before the click of lock picks overcoming the door’s security was barely audible and the door opened.

A familiar face entered but quickly realized they had been ambushed.

Amelia with the gun eyed her double dispassionately.

Amelia who had just walked in could not hide her surprise.

Any chance you feel hesitant to shoot yourself?

A little, but you’re not me. You’re just a version of me who is envious of what I have.

Actually, I don’t feel that strongly about you. To me you’re just...

A hurdle in the way towards your goal, I know, it was the same for me.

Apparently, I can't get anything passed you.

A usurper queen, that's what we are.

And the number one thing a usurper queen fears is usurpation.

Amelia nodded in agreement and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The body disappeared like others before, leaving no trace except the hole in the moulding around the door where the bullet had ended up. Retrieving a concealed combat knife hidden in the living room, Amelia approached the embedded destination of the round and began digging at the woodwork after a short inspection.

“A.” The sound made by the knife scraping against the wood surprised Amelia.

“A.” The knife made minimal progress digging at the moulding.

“A.” The flakes of wood around the wound separated reluctantly from the frame.

“A.” The continued effort seemed futile but necessary.

“A.” The stubbornness of Amelia Watson wouldn't be defeated so easily, she was a survivor, she was resourceful, she was-

“Ame, what are you doing?”

Gura's bleary voice surprised Amelia and she snapped around to awkward attention, knife still in hand.

“My gun accidentally went off.” Amelia immediately felt the lie she quickly thought of was lame and unconvincing, but pressed on nevertheless. “I was digging the bullet out.”

“Oh is that all?” Gura yawned and approached the hole. With a finger stuck in and little effort, she dug it out almost instantly. “There, now come to bed.”

“I think I'm gonna stay up a bit longer.” Amelia's gaze lingered on the scar in the wall.

“Still in a mood to reminisce of the old days?” Gura was waking up more and without too much thought she took Amelia's hand and led her back to the couch.

“Yeah I guess I am...” Amelia let herself be led without any snarky comments, still struggling to process her last few minutes.

Gura produced a musical instrument from a nearby case, a ukulele, and checked its tuning.

“Still know how to carry a tune?” Gura teased as the notes coming out of the ukulele got closer and closer to their intended tone.

“Did I ever?” Amelia made a rare self-deprecating dig as the sound of music began to ground her back in the moment.

“I dunno, I've always loved your singing Ame.” Gura was unable to contain the amount of affection in her tone as she practised a few notes on the ukulele for a warm up.

“Well then as long as we can get through the song without you crying I think we'll do alright.” Amelia smirked in a way that Gura had never told her was Gura's favourite. A challenging sort of smirk that said 'I know you know I said that to get a rise out of you' and it always made Gura's shark brain jump between taking the bait or letting it slide.

“Hey Ame?” Gura decided on a different course of action.

“Yeah?”

“If I asked you to time travel for me, would you do it?”

“And risk a time paradox?” Amelia's quick and incredulous answer deflated Gura's enthusiasm for her line of questioning and instead she returned to working through the first few notes of a song they both knew.

Without prompting, the answer was added to:

“For this version of you Gura, I would risk a million time paradoxes.”


End file.
